Her Baby
by ellybear1
Summary: Anna is let out of prison, and gets pregnant. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

John awoke with a start from his sleep. He had had that dream again. The dream where Anna walked out the gate, but they pulled her back/ he was terrified that it would happen. But today he would find out. Because Anna was coming home! With that thought, he leapt out of bed. Dressing quickly, he ran down the stairs as quickly as his stick would let him.

Daisy was in the kitchen.

"Good luck Mr Bates."

He smiled in return. He was too excited to speak. Grabbing a slice of toast, he wolfed it down, and hurried outside to meet the motor.

The chauffer held the door for him. On any other day, he would have relished the opportunity to sit in the back, but he could only think of Anna.

Driving through the countryside, he remembered the walks he had taken with Anna shortly after his own release, years before. He was so far into his own head, that he started when the chauffer said

"We have arrived Sir."

Jumping out of the car, he just stood and stared at the gates, he was delighted to see them open. Anna had been away for a couple of months, but he was as excited as she had been after his release after a year!

The gates opened wide, and he took a step forward, muttering a prayer under his breath. He had never prayed before, but his nightmares had made him doubt. After what seemed like an eternity, he saw a figure step through the gateway…it was Anna! With a scream, she ran forward. He opened his arms, and soon they were locked in a passionate embrace. Stroking her hair, he whispered

"Oh Anna, Anna… How I have missed you.

"And I you" she replied.

His breath hitched at the sound of her voice. She laughed. He had missed that as well.

"My darling, we need to get in the car" she called, dragging him towards the vehicle. He did not resist.

The whole way home, he held her hand tight, and kept trying to kiss her. He was hurt when she dodged it, but she kissed him back in return. She was already teasing me, after only 10 minutes, he thought. She must still love me.

After a car journey that seemed far too short for its own good, the car pulled up at the front door. To their both surprise and delight, Lady Mary ran out of the house.

"Oh Anna! I missed you, how good to see you! Oh, I'm sorry but-"

And Mary pulled her best friend into an embrace. Anna was stunned, but John just smiled. He was glad to see that his Anna had an amazing friend. Finally releasing Anna, Mary smiled.

"Spend the day getting used to being home, and I will see you tomorrow. Mrs Hughes will dress me tonight, so you can rest."

Anna looked at John and smiled.

"Thank you mi-lady, I will see you tomorrow then."

Mary smiled and wandered back into the house. Anna took John's arm, and they walked round to the servants' entrance.

As they walked into the servants' hall, everybody cried out, and Mrs Hughes hurried to greet Anna.

"Anna! How good to see you!

"Thank you Mrs Hughes, I am glad to be back.

"Of course you are. Have you seen Lady Mary, I will-"

"I have seen her Mrs Hughes, and I am very grateful."

At this, John spoke up.

"Mr Carson, may I have the day off to go off with Anna?"

Mr Carson turned, and graciously replied that he could.

After saying her final 'Hello's' John took Anna's case, and led her back to their cottage once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna looked around her home again.

"I do love our cottage, Mr Bates." She giggled.

Stepping forward, and grabbing her by her waist, he replied

"And I love you, Mrs Bates."

Pulling her in, he kissed her passionately, until eventually, they made love. After a time, the couple moved to the big bed upstairs, where more games ensued. Soon, however, they were both tired, and they just lay back, and fell asleep, still entwined together.

Anna awoke, in the early morning sunlight. Together they had slept for the rest of the day, and the whole night. It was now morning, and the first ray of sun shone through the curtains.

Suddenly she realised what that meant. Separating herself from her husband, and climbed out of bed. She dressed quickly, and reached for her brush to her hair. Crash. The brush fell to the floor, and John awoke with a start.

"Anna, Oh my god, we slept the whole day! I mean, His Lordship-"

Anna laughed.

2Darling, I am sure that Carson won't bat an eyelid, as long as we turn up on time today! Now hurry up, you need to get dressed!"

John obeyed his wife, who went down to make tea.

"Yes" He murmured. "I'm sure Carson will understand"


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later…

Anna was worried. She was usually as accurate as a clock. But this month she had missed it. She hadn't told John, but she had a feeling…

She sat in the Doctors room. Dr Clarkson came back into the room.

"Mrs Bates. You do know what the most likely outcome might be? I will run some tests, but I will send you my results within a week."

"Thank you Doctor. I must be on my way now, sorry."

With that, she hurried out of the building and onto the street. She was puzzled. It had never happened before, so why should it happen now? But did it really matter? No. she was just glad that it might finally be happening now.

Later that night, John carefully removed his wife's corset, and caressed her chest. She stepped back slightly. He looked mortified.

"Darling, what is wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No darling, I just feel a little, well, sensitive there tonight. I really am sorry."

John was sad, but he respected his wife, so he lifted her into his arms, and carefully kissed her, careful to avoid her breasts. Laying her down, he tucked her in, and settled beside her.

"Don't worry my darling Anna. I promise to not do anything, until you tell me I can. Goodnight, my Darling."

He turned out the light. He was worried, but he felt sure that she would share any news when she was ready. And that thought comforted him.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later…

"A letter for you Anna."

The gruff voice of Mr Carson spoke. Taking the letter, she opened it quickly, being careful to not let her husband see. Naturally he was curious. Reading the first lines, she learnt all she needed to know.

'Dear Mrs Bates.

I have run some tests, and concluded that you are going through the first trimester of pregnancy…'

Folding the letter, she got up quickly, and went to fix Lady Mary's tray.

Mary was delighted

"You really are pregnant?"

"Yes mi-lady!"

Anna was so excited. Mary thought, and then spoke.

"You should know, that even if you cannot work as my maid, you can still live in the cottage, and the house will support you."

Anna looked stunned.

"Thank you, mi-lady. I mean, I will try and work as much as I can, but I am sorry to cause trouble for you."

Mary grinned.

"Never mind that, have you told Bates? He will be so pleased."

"I haven't mi-lady, but you are right. He will be so pleased."

In the afternoon, Anna sat at the table in the servants' hall, mending a dress. John sat in the rocking chair. They were alone. He used hungry glances to sweep his wife's chest. She smiled when she noticed this. She couldn't wait to tell him!


	5. Chapter 5

Anna waited at the stairs for John, so they could walk home like they always did. It was very dark, so Anna had a candle. When john came down the stairs, he smiled at the sight of his wife. After a peck on the cheek, they got their coats, and walked into the inky blackness of night-time. Anna was glad of the dark, so John couldn't see the excitement on her face.

As soon as they were through the door, and alone, John grabbed Anna, and tried to kiss her, but she wriggled from his grip, and sat on the sofa. He joined her.

"Darling, what on earth is the matter?" he said with a cheeky grin. After a moment Anna spoke up.

"I have some news for you."

John realised she wanted a game, and so continued

"Good. I hope?"

Anna giggled.

"Very good Mr Bates!"

They kissed and fell back together.

"Are you going to share your news with me Mrs Bates?"

He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Only if you promised to be pleased for me!"

Now he definitely knew what was coming. He promised.

"Well then. I-I'm pregnant!"

At the confirmation of his suspicions, he jumped up, knocking Anna from his knee.

"Pregnant? My darling Anna, are you really?"

Anna nodded, not trusting herself to speak. A second later they were entwined in a passionate kiss, and soon they were joined. When the fireworks were finished, Anna lay on her husband's chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep, as he just sat, thinking about things to come.

(a/n: sorry, about the short chapters, and having lots all in one day, but over the next couple of weeks I have revision and exams, so I wanted to give you something to read while I try to do more. I hope you enjoy it, and please comment your opinions good or bad. I love to read them. thankyou. xxx)


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks passed, Anna's stomach swelled, and the work became increasingly tiring. Lady Mary was very kind, trying to lessen her workload, but by 8 months, Anna couldn't keep up. She needed to rest. She decided to tell Lady Mary that the time had come.

"Mi-lady, I have some bad news."

Mary turned around her face stricken with horror.

"Anna, are you quite alright?"

"Mi-lady, I am fine. I am just becoming increasingly incompetent, and so I must hand in my notice. I am so sorry."

Anna looked up, expecting to see Mary angry, but she was delighted to see her smile.

"Anna, I understand. You can go after tonight. You are pregnant. Go, rest. I can manage with Baxter until I find a temporary replacement."

"Temporary mi-lady?"

"Do you not want to come back Anna?"

"I shan't be able too if I have a small child."

Mary looked down, sadly. She had forgot that Anna couldn't have a nanny like she could. It didn't matter though, Anna was delighted.

When she left Mary that night, she waited at the bottom of the stairs for John. When he appeared, she recounted her conversation with Mary, and John was thrilled.

"So now you can rest, and stay at home?"

She nodded.

"I will miss walking my wife to work."

They laughed. After a kiss, they left for the cottage, possibly for Anna's last time. As they walked Anna was silent, thinking about how good Downton had been to her. To both of them. John tried to laugh and talk, but eventually he quietened, and just held his wife and his unborn child in his arms.

The next day, Anna awoke late, from a goodbye kiss form John. He smiled when she woke, and he promised to come back quickly. That he did, like a dutiful husband, and over the next week, every time he came home, he first kissed his beautiful wife, and then his unborn child. Anna loved him for this, but when it came closer and closer to the due date, she found that she needed John at home, because most of the time she could hardly move now she was the size of a house. John realised this, and so he decided to ask his lordship for time off to be with Anna.

"Please mi-lord, Anna needs me. She is as big as a house, and she might go into labour at any time!"

At this thought, Robert softened, and he turned to John.

"I am sorry Bates, of course you must go. Come back when Anna can cope alone. Goodnight Bates."

Smiling John exited the room.

That night, he awoke to the sound of his wife's screams.

"John, John fetch the Doctor! It's coming! The baby is coming!"

(a/n: so the baby is on the way. please don't hate me for ending it there. as I said, I love reviews! please send some. xxxxxx love all you readers out there xx)


	7. Chapter 7

John fetched Dr Clarkson. It was only after he was sure Anna was in safe hands did he go for Mary as she had requested. Mary was the closest thing Anna had to a friend, and John was glad that there was another woman to be with her. He knew he couldn't be. Anyway, Anna had been there for Mary's chance as well.

John walked to the bed, and touched Anna's cheek.

"My darling. You can never know how excited I am to meet our little miracle."

Suddenly, Anna cried out from another contraction. Johns face looked bleakly at the doctor, wiped of all excitement now. He had never seen a woman give birth, and he didn't intend to start now. She looked in so much pain anyway, he thought. I don't want to add to her troubles.

Looking up, the doctor nodded at John, and he left the room. Mary swept over to Anna's side. After another silent moment, Anna's cries rang out again. Mary pressed a cold cloth to her friend's steaming forehead. Anna felt the seconds draw out into eternity's as her discomfort increased. Dr Clarkson called out.

"Ok, Mrs Bates, it is nearly time to meet your Baby. Push for me…Good…"

Mary wetted the cloth again. Anna cried out, obviously in agony. Time seemed to be going on forever. Finally those three words came.

"One last push."

Mary reached over, and grabbed her hand. Clutching tightly, it was all Anna could do to hear Mary's kind words of encouragement.

"C'mon Anna, you can do it."

Mary kept muttering was Anna groaned into the last push.

Suddenly Anna heard a cry. Just a tiny little one, but still the cry of a healthy baby. She laughed. She had done it. She had just given birth.

The nurse bathed and tied to baby's cord, in just a second. Moments later, Anna held her baby.

"Congratulations Mrs Bates. You have a very healthy baby Girl!"

(A/n: So it was a girl! Sorry about the delay. I hope it was worth waiting. I should have the next chapter up by next week, assuming my revision goes well. lots of love, Ellybear1)


	8. Chapter 8

Anna sat in her bed, rocking the child. She was crying. Looking down, she crooned to the baby she held in her arms. Her baby. She was so happy. So joyful that she couldn't hold back her tears. The nurse stood at the end of the room, cleaning and tidying. Mary was beside Anna, also smiling. No-one said anything. They just let the babe sleep. Suddenly the door opened. Mary stood and left. Dr Clarkson gave a signal, and he and the nurse left. Anna looked up. Standing in the doorway, John stood triumphant. She smiled. Walking over to the bed, he reached out and stroked his wife's cheek. Anna murmured.

"Look at her John."

He looked down and gasped. Being an only child he had never properly seen a bay before but the little girl in Anna's arm, he knew was very beautiful.

"God Anna. She is beautiful, just like you!"

They laughed. Suddenly John realised that in the excitement of pregnancy, they had not once discussed names. As if reading his mind, Anna enunciated one word.

"Rose."

The instant it was said, they both knew it was perfect. John smiled, and said

"Rose is perfect, for she will be the prettiest flower in every garden. And of course she must be May as well, if not for her birthday, but for her mother!"

Anna looked down, her face flushed. She rocked the girl in her arms.

"Hello Rose May Bates."

John touched the infant's cheek.

"Welcome to the family Rosie."

(A/n: sorry about the time gap, ive had exams and other stories, but I am here now, and I have a few more chapters to put up soon. look forward to the reviews. xx)


End file.
